Many electronic devices include color liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Some LCDs utilize a white backlight, which is passed through at least one color filter to make different colors available to the LCD screen. In some devices, pixels on the LCD screen are assigned to groups of three, which include a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel. By managing the intensity of the red, green, and blue pixels, a range of colors are presented on the screen.
LCD displays may utilize arrays of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an illumination source. The output of an LED may vary as a function of multiple factors including age of the LED and the operating temperature of the LED. Such variation can cause the output quality of a display to degrade over time.